Mon amour écrit en fleurs
by Rose1404
Summary: Kurt reçoit de belles fleurs d'un admirateur secret pour la semaine de la St Valentin, et admet craqué lui-même pour ce garçon mystérieux. Est-ce le même garçon dont il est amoureux depuis des mois? Klaine!


**💝🌹💖 Bonne Saint Valentin. 💖🌹💝**

* * *

Les Warblers venaient de terminer la répétition de la journée, et Kurt avait le reste de la soirée. Il se dit qu'il retournerait dans sa chambre et se débarrasserait du redoutable blazer avant d'envoyer un texto à Blaine pour qu'il prenne un café et traîné un peu. Kurt ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour trouver Nick déjà endormi sur son lit. Il rit doucement à quelle vitesse Nick s'était endormi avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de se diriger vers son propre lit. L'attention de Kurt fut alors attirée par un objet sur la couverture qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Kurt sourit, mais fronça les sourcils en regardant l'objet sur le bord de son lit. Il n'y avait qu'une fleur, et avec elle une petite note manuscrite. Il apporta délicatement la fleur à son nez et senti son parfum avant de lire la note

 _ **Gardénia:**_ _Tu es adorable, l'amour secret, la joie, l'amour doux, bonne chance._

La note n'avait pas de nom, mais un petit cœur signé en bas. Kurt sentit son cœur battre en éclats. Puis, Kurt pensa: COMMENT la fleur aurait pu finir là-bas. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient entrer dans le dortoir étaient Nick et lui-même. Il se tourna vers Nick, qui dormait profondément sur le lit. Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Il s'approcha de Nick et le secoua pour le réveiller.

"Nick?" Murmura t-il. Nick gémit

"Nick, sais-tu qui a mis cette fleur sur mon lit?" Demanda Kurt

"Je l'ai fait, quelqu'un m'a demandé de la mettre là et non je ne te dirais pas qui c'est, maintenant laisse-moi dormir." gémit Nick. Kurt sourit à Nick qui ferma les yeux et ronflait encore une fois. Kurt gloussa comme une petite fille et fit tournoyer la fleur dans sa main. Il posa la fleur et attrapa la note une fois de plus. Il le lut cinq fois avant de le glisser dans sa poche et de sortir son téléphone portable pour envoyer un texto à Blaine.

* * *

Kurt avait eu une dure journée. Il a obtenu une note inférieure à la moyenne à son test d'anglais qu'il croyait avoir réussi, il a perdu un devoir qu'il devait rendre et il a eu un zéro, il avait un mal de tête énorme et Blaine était coincé dans son dortoir toute la journée à cause de sa propre maladie, alors il a passé la majeure partie de la journée seul. Kurt était sur le chemin du retour quand Wes l'arrêta dans le couloir

"Hey Kurt, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, c'est quelqu'un qui a demandé a resté anonyme." dit Wes. Il tendit une fleur à Kurt avant de lui dire au revoir. Kurt haussa un sourcil, mais sourit quand il se retourna pour voir une autre note attachée à la fleur. Il ouvrit le papier plié et le lu.

 **Fleur de cerisier (Sakura):** _Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de symboles, celle que j'ai l'intention de donner est une bonne éducation. Ne te décourage pas, Kurt. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse._

Cette note, comme la dernière, était signée sans nom, mais avec un seul cœur. Kurt sourit, toute sa journée se retourna complètement à la vue de la fleur. Il sauta pratiquement dans le couloir et dans son dortoir pour coller la fleur de cerisier dans le vase avec la fleur qu'il avait reçue de son admirateur secret.

* * *

"Oh mon dieu, je sais, je riais si fort." Dit Kurt à Blaine alors qu'ils discutaient de la mode ridicule qu'ils ont vue dans le Vogue de ce mois-ci. Blaine sourit. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Jeff les a approchés.

"Salut les gars."

"Salut Jeff!" dit Blaine.

"Hey Jeff." Dit Kurt avec un sourire. Jeff sourit et reporta son attention sur Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, alors quelqu'un voulait que je te donne ça." dit Jeff. Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit à la fleur dans sa main.

"De qui est-ce?" Demanda Kurt. Il fit tournoyer la fleur rouge dans sa main et souri

"Oh, euh, je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé, on se voit plus tard, Kurt." dit Jeff. Il sourit et fit signe à Kurt et Blaine.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Blaine, un petit rire dans la voix.

Kurt sourit

"Quelqu'un m'envoie des notes d'amour, Blaine, avec ces fleurs, et elles sont si belles ... Tu peux croire que quelqu'un m'aime vraiment?" dit joyeusement Kurt. Blaine sourit à quel point Kurt était attachant. Il regarda Kurt ouvrir la note qui était attachée à la fleur rouge.

 **Marguerite rouge:** S _ymbolise la beauté inconnue du possesseur. Kurt, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es beau. Ton rire est beau, ton sourire est beau, tout est beau à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Je voudrais que tu le voies comme moi._

Cette note, encore une fois, a été signée sans nom et un petit cœur. Kurt rigola à la note.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" demanda Blaine

"Quelqu'un dit qu'il pense que je suis beau, Blaine, quelqu'un pense que je suis beau." sourit Kurt. Blaine sourit à Kurt

"C'est incroyable, Kurt, tu l'es." Kurt rougit et sourit à Blaine

"Je vais aller la mettre avec les autres, d'accord? On va prendre un café après?" demanda Kurt. Blaine hocha la tête et dit au revoir à Kurt pour le moment. Il sourit et sentit des papillons courir dans son estomac. Kurt n'en avait aucune idée.

* * *

Kurt était assis dans la salle commune, travaillant sur ses devoirs de français. Il sursauta légèrement quand quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule.

"Hey Kurt." dit David.

"Hey."

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi." dit David. Il posa une autre fleur rouge sur le bureau à côté du cahier de Kurt et sourit

"Tu es un gars chanceux, Kurt." sourit David avant de quitter la salle. Encore une fois, Kurt était seul. Il sourit à la fleur avant de la ramasser gracieusement et de la tordre entre ses doigts. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la note quand il l'ouvrit.

 _ **Hibiscus:**_ _Symbolise la beauté rare et délicate. Comme toi._

Kurt sourit à la note dans sa main. Il ne savait même pas de qui ces notes provenaient, et elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être plus spécial que toute personne qui lui avait déjà fait ressentir auparavant. Il se rendit compte qu'il craquait pour celui qui lui envoyait ces notes. Il replaça la note à côté de la fleur et laissa ses doigts la recouvrir une fois de plus avant de retourner distraitement à son devoirs de français.

* * *

Kurt était assis en face de Blaine dans le café de Dalton. Blaine parlait des régionales et il pouvait dire que Kurt n'était pas complètement dans la conversation comme il le faisait normalement.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda t-il. Kurt leva les yeux de sa tasse de café vers Blaine avant de laisser échapper un énorme soupir.

"C'est juste dur. Je suis vraiment excité d'être avec les Warblers pour les régionales, mais je veux dire, je suis en compétition contre mes amis, ils sont comme ma deuxième famille et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je les ai abandonnés. Et je veux dire, j'aurais probablement joué les choriste derrière Rachel Berry tout le temps." dit amèrement Kurt

"Mais je ne sais pas, je devrais être encore à McKinley, ce n'est pas juste, Blaine." continua Kurt, au bord des larmes. Blaine sentit son cœur se briser à la vue de son ami.

"Kurt, je ..."

"Hé les gars, je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre." Dit Trent avec sympathie. Kurt sourit tristement au Warbler, tout comme Blaine.

"Kurt, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, ça ne vient pas de moi, on m'a juste demandé de te la donner. Il tendit une fleur brune et blanche à Kurt et lui dit au revoir. Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et regarda la fleur. Il pris la note lentement et l'ouvrit.

 _ **Protea:**_ _Symbolise le courage. Kurt, tu as traversé beaucoup de choses. Tu as vécu des choses qui n'auraient pas dû se produire. Mais Kurt, tu as tellement de courage. Tu as eu le courage de faire face à tous les problèmes, et tu as eu le courage de venir à Dalton et d'essayer de te mélangé avec tous le monde. Mais tu ne te mélanges pas, Kurt. Tu tiens de la manière la plus positive possible. Et c'est pourquoi je pense que je suis amoureux de toi._

"Oh mon Dieu." Chuchota Kurt. Blaine leva un sourcil

"Quoi?"

"Qui que ce soit, il m'aime, Blaine, quelqu'un m'aime." sourit Kurt. Il était rusé à essuyer une larme de son œil, mais Blaine remarqua. Kurt était son meilleur ami, après tout.

"Pourquoi tu pleures, Kurt?" Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine. Il essuya une autre larme et sourit

"Parce que je pensais que personne ne m'aimerait jamais, mais j'avais tort." Dit Kurt d'une voix tremblante. Il sourit et Blaine tendit la main et attrapa sa main.

"Tu es aimé, Kurt, aimé par beaucoup." dit Blaine. Il serra la main de Kurt avant de retirer à contrecœur la sienne. Kurt sourit et prit une gorgée de son café. Les deux garçons s'assirent dans un silence confortable et joyeux, simplement satisfaits en présence l'un de l'autre pour le moment.

* * *

Kurt stressait sur les notes d'amour. Il voulait savoir qui était amoureux de lui. Il savait qui il voulait, mais ce n'était pas la réponse à sa question. Il était déterminé à trouver une réponse, alors il prit ses notes au bord du Campus Dalton et s'assit à la base d'un arbre de chêne géant. Kurt sortit son iPhone et alluma une playlist. Il étalait chaque note devant lui, dans l'ordre où il les avait. Il a reçu des notes de Nick, Wes, Jeff, David et Trent, donc évidemment, les cinq d'entre eux ont été exclus. Son esprit parcourut tous les Warblers, à travers toutes ses classes et ensuite tout homme gay auquel il pouvait penser à l'école, mais en vain, il ne pouvait pas savoir qui était son homme mystérieux.

"Hey." appela une voix. Kurt se retourna pour voir Blaine marcher vers lui, vêtu de son uniforme de Dalton et de son sac sur l'épaule.

"Hey Blaine." sourit-il. Blaine se baissa et s'assit par terre à côté de Kurt

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça?" demanda t-il. Kurt rit et se tourna vers Blaine

"Je sais que tu penseras que c'est pathétique, mais j'essaye de comprendre de qui elles viennent." dit Kurt

"Tu penses que tu pourrais aimer cette personne?" Demanda Blaine, légèrement nerveux.

"Je ne sais pas, je veux dire, il vaut le coup s'il est passé par toutes cette peine pour me gâter comme ça, mais ... Je ne sais pas, je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de cette personne." dit Kurt. Il y avait un petit silence entre les deux hommes.

"Tu penses que c'est idiot de tomber amoureux d'une personne que je ne connais peut-être même pas?" demanda honnêtement Kurt. Blaine lui sourit

"Non." répondit Blaine. Kurt sourit avant de retourner son attention aux notes.

"J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui c'était." dit Kurt. Blaine soupira

"Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose pour toi." dit Blaine. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit une seule rose rouge, avec une note comme les autres. Il l'a donna à Kurt. Kurt sourit à la fleur avant de l'apporter à son nez. Il ferma les yeux et respira le parfum.

"J'aime vraiment les roses." dit Kurt. Blaine sourit. Kurt laissa ses doigts tracer la note avant de l'ouvrir.

 _ **Rose rouge:**_ _Tout romantique (comme toi) sait ce que cela symbolise. L'amour vrai. Je t'aime, Kurt Hummel._

Kurt haleta à la note. Celle-ci était différente des autres. Plutôt que d'être signé avec un coeur, celle-ci était signé:

 **Blaine Anderson.**

Kurt, essayant de garder ses larmes en échec, leva les yeux et Blaine. Blaine avait un sourire sur son visage. Kurt sourit à Blaine et tendit la main. Il laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'une larme de joie tombait de son œil. Blaine utilisa sa main libre pour l'essuyer avec son pouce, alors que Kurt rougissait et souriait.

"Kurt?" demanda t-il tranquillement. Kurt le regarda, attendant une question.

"je peux t'embrasser?" Demanda Blaine dans un murmure, si silencieux que Kurt faillit le manquer. Kurt sourit.

"Tu n'as pas à me demander pour ça, jamais." Dit Kurt dans un murmure. Blaine se pencha sur Kurt et s'arrêta juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

"Je t'aime, Kurt." murmura Blaine, son souffle chatouilla les lèvres de Kurt et lui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

"Je t'aime aussi." répondit finalement Kurt avant de fermé l'espace minimal entre eux deux.

Leurs lèvres valsaient ensemble en parfaite harmonie, comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Quand Kurt se libéra du baiser, il ne se retira que légèrement pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux de Blaine.

"Je suis content que c'était toi." Chuchota Kurt. Blaine sourit et referma ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, pas pour la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière.


End file.
